<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>caught in your net by kihyunskitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964232">caught in your net</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten'>kihyunskitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Aang, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rope Bondage, Top Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The hempen ropes twist around the Avatar’s arms beautifully, his fingers flexing in and out of fists as he wriggles around in the restraints.</p><p>“Is it too tight?” Zuko looks at the man in his arms, holding him close to keep him grounded as they play.</p><p>“Mmm no,” the younger sighs out happily, shifting around to look at the Firelord. “Feels nice,” he says, shyly biting on his lip. A moment of silence passes between them before Aang slips out, “You got it, you captured the Avatar!”</p><p>Letting out a long-suffering sigh, Zuko leans forward and gently kisses Aang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>caught in your net</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 9 prompt: bondage</p><p>me, obsessed with zukaang getting married and aang at random moments throughout the wedding announcing that firelord zuko has captured the avatar and it just makes everyone groan in irritation, I present dorky horny husbands zukaang for ur consideration</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Aang had asked for it, Zuko knew he couldn’t deny him. Even now, as he ties Aang’s arms behind his back with knots he’s practiced hundreds of times, he can’t quite believe they’re doing this. He slips two fingers under the rope, a precaution he hadn’t made all those years ago, but one he wants to make now to make sure his lover is safe. The hempen ropes twist around the Avatar’s arms beautifully, his fingers flexing in and out of fists as he wriggles around in the restraints.</p><p>“Is it too tight?” Zuko looks at the man in his arms, holding him close to keep him grounded as they play.</p><p>“Mmm no,” the younger sighs out happily, shifting around to look at the Firelord. “Feels nice,” he says, shyly biting on his lip. A moment of silence passes between them before Aang slips out, “You got it, you captured the Avatar!”</p><p>Letting out a long-suffering sigh, Zuko leans forward and gently kisses Aang. “I love you so much, but you said this to me when we got married and fifteen times on our wedding night.” He presses his lips to Aang’s again, humming before pulling back. “Besides, I had you long before then anyway.”</p><p>“You did,” Aang smiles, leaning up and pursing his lips, unable to make grabby hands the way he normally does. Zuko obliges and kisses him some more before manhandling Aang up to the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed, soft enough that it won’t make him tense from leaning on his bound arms.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes rake over his lover as he grabs a vial of oil from the bedside table, warming the liquid in his fingers before reaching down to begin preparing his husband. Aang had insisted on fucking himself open on Zuko’s cock that morning, so he was still stretched. The man was driving his hips down with what little leverage he has, chasing the feeling of Zuko’s fingers inside of him. The older leans down to kiss Aang as he smears oil on his own cock, moving to rub the head of his cock around his lover’s entrance, gently teasing the tip in and out of his rim.</p><p>“<em>Zuko</em>,” the younger growls out, unable to get the older to do anything from his current position. “Come on,” he says, putting his feet flat on the mattress so he can grind his hips down against his husband. </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Zuko gently sinks into the wet heat of his husband, leaning down to kiss him deeply. He stays there, buried deep for a moment before he starts grinding himself deeper into the man beneath him. “Tell me how many times you’ve thought about me tying you up like this.”</p><p>Aang whimpers under him, his eyes going wide like saucers up at Zuko. “S-So many times, <em>ohhhh</em>,” his back arches as the man above him grinds right up against his prostate. “Think about you capturing me,” Aang lets out a breathless laugh that’s quickly interrupted by a squeal, his husband ramming into him just how he likes it. “So funny, I was scared of you once h-<em>ahhhh</em>,” he throws his head back, his knees caving inward at the pleasure, trying to hide the way his flushed cock bounces against his tummy. </p><p>“None of that,” Zuko says gently, gripping Aang’s legs and spreading him open. The younger lets out a whimper at the stretch and his vulnerability. “You know you can’t get away from this,” he says, bucking into the wet heat of his lover, “know you don’t <em>want</em> to.”</p><p>Aang throws his head back with an undignified squeal at the accusation, but his cock throbs, and his hole flutters desperately around his husband’s cock. The rope holding his arms gives him delicious friction as he’s pushed down onto the bed, his back bowing to get closer to his husband. He feels a delicious slither of helplessness here, tied up and pinned down underneath Zuko, The Firelord, his husband, the love of his life. There’s nothing better than being able to let go, and Aang feels his jaw go slack as his legs relax further outward, giving Zuko even more room to move.</p><p>“Want you to steal me away,” Aang whines out helplessly, his cock drooling precum all over his stomach. “Want you to barge into meetings, pick me up and carry me away,” he’s blathering helplessly, tears coming to his eyes as his husband nails his prostate on every thrust. “Take me back to our room and tie me up, do whatever you want to me,” he finally slurs out, his hips bucking against where his husband fucks him. </p><p>Feeling like the wind has been knocked out of him, Zuko leans down to steal Aang’s breath in a kiss, just so they’re on even footing. “I love you,” is the first thing he says, reaching a hand up to caress the back of Aang’s neck. “I’ll tie you up and take you whenever you want me to, my love,” he says gently, reaching a warm hand down to gently stroke his husband’s cock. The younger man lets out a desperate groan as Zuko continues to fuck into him. “Now cum, my sweet helpless thing.”</p><p>Jaw dropping open, Aang can feel his own eyes glaze over as he feels deep waves of relaxation cascade over him. <em>Helpless. Zuko’s.</em> Drool is falling out the side of his mouth as he lets out garbled moan after garbled moan. His cock jumps in his husband’s hand, cum splashing onto their chests as Aang shakes apart on Zuko’s cock. He can’t speak for a while, can just whimper and whine happily as his husband ruts and cums inside of him, filling him up with warm cum. </p><p>The Avatar is still floating in his heady little subspace as his husband runs fingers along his chest, carefully and quietly speaking to him. It takes a while for the ropes to come off, because Zuko is determined to keep physical contact with Aang as he comes down, wanting to ground his lover so he doesn’t drop out of his beautifully fuzzy headspace just yet.</p><p>Zuko is massaging Aang’s arms to make up for lost circulation when his husband finally comes to with a dopey grin. The younger immediately snuggles himself up against Zuko, curling up to fall asleep, well fucked and happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>small brain: there is canon and headcanon<br/>galaxy brain: in the multiverse, everything is canon</p><p>also since it was in drafts my day 6 makeup popped up in the middle of the timeline, so check that out if you missed it/are into that sort of thing.</p><p>thank u all so much again for ur support</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>